Waiting For You
by Elven Sage
Summary: Minako/Wufei and Makoto/Heero...eventually anyway....Can the girls overcome the hidden life the guys lead?


Alright, I was typing an email, and this just like came to me like a ……~analogies fail me~ but then when I went to write it, nothing really came, just like all my "brilliant ideas" ; So anyways, as time went by, I sort of forgot about it, just sort of tho, Jen keeps pestering me about writing more…eeheh…so now I think I know what I'm going to write…I just hope I can get it out in a timely manner…unlike some of my _other current projects…~coughs~ ; so yeah, enough babbling from the peanut gallery author…_

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon….so please, don't sue my a ~cuts off~

_Italics = emphasis_

~ blah ~ = thoughts

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Waiting For You

Chapter 1

            She sat by the phone, waiting.  It was now thirteen minutes after nine o'clock. He had promised to call by eight.  She closed her eyes and told herself that she wouldn't cry again.  She somehow knew he wouldn't call, but there was still that small part of her that clung to the slightest sliver of hope that he still might.  She tightened her eyes and bit her lower lip, thinking back to the night before.  It had been so magical, so incredibly romantic, so… beyond words.  A small tear escaped from the corner of her eye, sliding slowly down her cheek.  She slowly opened her eyes to check the time. Nine seventeen.

~Makoto will be home soon~ she thought to herself.  ~And then at least I'll have someone to keep me company until he calls or I actually end up crying myself to sleep.~  

The thought of him still not having called and the prospect of it happening extremely minimal, she closed her eyes again and thought of what she might say to Makoto when she arrived.  She sighed deeply, hearing the quiver in her breathing.  Her heart burned so bad.  To just hear his voice again would ease the pain.  She heard a noise and looked up.  She could barely see through the dim light that the door was being unlocked.  Within a few seconds, her best friend was making her way over to the couch to sit down and relax.

"So, how was your day then, Minako?" the dark brown haired beauty asked.  Minako turned to her friend and looked at her with red tear stained eyes.

"Well, it was nice up until about an hour and a half ago," she replied with a hint of regret in her voice.

"Oh really? How come?" Makoto inquired of her very blonde friend.

            "Well, remember last night? How we came home really late after that fantastic time at the dance club?" Makoto nodded, with a pleasant smile on her face remembering the great time she had with her own "friend", Heero.

            "Yeah and I met that one guy, Wufei, remember? Well, it was like love at first sight." She paused to reflect back on their meeting.  Makoto rolled her eyes at 'love at first sight'.

            "You're always saying that, Minako. What makes this one so different from the rest?" Makoto asked, hoping it wasn't some lame answer.

            "He just is," Minako started with all seriousness.  "The moment I looked into those dark, mysterious eyes I knew he was different from all the other guys I may have liked.  He has a certain aura about him that I find very mystifying but at the same time fascinating. And," she added with the Venus-style smile, "He's a great dancer, too!"

            Makoto stared at her friend in disbelief.  Never in all the years that they had known each other did something like that ever escape from Minako's lips.  Now she was sitting there, spouting words out as if she had some sort of new found wisdom in the department of men.

           "What? What is it, Mako-chan?" Minako asked, looking quite confused at the bewildered look her friend was giving.

            "You…you…wait a minute…Who are you and what have you done with my friend?!" Makoto stared at her friend with huge eyes, skeptic that this was indeed her real best friend.

            Minako laughed.  "It _is me, though, this probably sounds a bit strange to you since it sure sounds strange to me."_

            "Indeed," Makoto said, still unsure of this 'changed' Minako.

Turning towards her, face to face, she laid her hands on the blonde's shoulders, looking deep into her crystal blue eyes, thinking. Suddenly she lit up, with a spark in her eye and an idea in her head. Minako jumped, slightly startled.

            "I've got just the solution, Mina-chan!" she said with a bright smile. "This has been a long day, for both of us, right?!"

            Minako nodded slowly, trying to see where this was going to go.

            "Well," Makoto went on, "What we need to do is unwind; take our minds off work and guys." She glanced at the clock. "It's just after nine thirty, and I could use a snack. How about we get some of that chocolate ice cream in the freezer and just eat away our trouble and sorrows of the night?" Makoto asked enthusiastically.

            Minako placed her hands on her friends and smiled. 

            "You never cease to amaze me, Mako-chan. Always finding a good solution to everything. That's why I love you so much," she answered with a loving smile.

            Makoto returned the smile. "I love you too, you silly boy-crazed girl."

            As they got up and headed for the kitchen, Makoto added, "And besides, you know how guys are, he probably had some _important thing he just __had to do," saying it a bit sarcastically and rolling her eyes. "I'm sure he wanted to call you," she flashed Minako a supportive smile. "I'm sure he'll call tomorrow, you'll see."_

            Minako smiled back, hoping her friend was right.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SOOOOOOO……oo;; what do you think? I'm interested to know….plot wise or writing style…or whatever else…Please R&R! Thank you! ~*~Elf~*~


End file.
